


Half a Conversation

by Amalys_Lux_Tenebrae



Series: Ancient Works [1]
Category: Ranma 1/2, 天地無用! | Tenchi Muyo!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Amnesia, Crossover, Dialogue-Only, Gen, OMG Ancient-fic, canon violence mentioned, or in this case doesn't change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amalys_Lux_Tenebrae/pseuds/Amalys_Lux_Tenebrae
Summary: The last time Akane whalloped Ranma with her mallet, he ended up a lot, lot further away than before.





	Half a Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> This story is at least ten years old. I came across it on a hard drive in the attic, along with a lot of other work. I was checking the old hard drives before taking them to pieces and decided to make sure there was nothing saveable on them... (Hard drive platters make excellent coasters). Some of them I had even forgotten I'd written, which was fun. It's going to be even more fun transcribing the stuff on paper from about this time, my interests were all over the place!  
> All works in the ANCIENT WORKS collection are incomplete and will most likely be remaining that way, however, if someone wishes to continue one of them, I'm open to discussion as some of these pieces have large and unwieldy plot notes to go with them.  
> Presented un-edited and un-beta read.
> 
> I do not own anything in the Tenchi Muyo or Ranma half universes. This work was written to explore alternative ideas and issues within these universes. I am making no money from these works.

......I still dream of falling, ya know. Not the nice comfortable sort of dream that you know you’re gonna wake up from, but , the sort that you know comes from having done somethin’ -way- too often.... 

What are ya laughing for?

If you’re gonna......  
Look, if you don’t wanna listen....  
You were the one who asked....

Well okay, but no more laughing, right ?

Mum says I must have been badly beaten as a kid, my bones have had break, over break, over break and when I ‘arrived’ I was poisoned, comatose, my cheekbone was shattered, my skull was fractured in three places and I had two cracked ribs....

What? No, Mum isn’t a doctor, she’s the ‘Greatest Scientific Mind in the Universe’.

Hmph, look, you start laughing again and I’ll introduce you to her laboratory. Up close and personal like...  
** laughs ** 

Yeah, that's a threat, just ask anyone here.

Look, I don’t know why you were shouting and trying to kill me, my name is Kikuko, not...Whatever it was you yelled. It’s a good thing Grandpa has been teaching me how to fight, he says I’m a natural, like I’ve been doing Martial Arts for years...

Don’t ask me, it’s a family style, you wanna learn it, ask Grandpa.

You’re laughing at me again, aren’t you?   
**sigh**   
I’ve got better things to do, goodb......

Ow! There was no need to grab me like that! 

Why don’t I change anymore? How did you know I changed? Did you know me before or somethin’?  
Never mind, forget it, it’s been four years and I don’t wanna know. I don’t wanna remember whatever caused me to end up here, pretty much dead.

Yeah, subdural haematoma, apparently, repeated head injury had weakened a vein. If I’d ended up anywhere but here, that would have been it. I’d have shuffled off this mortal coil, as the saying goes. Mum fixed it, but couldn’t repair all of the damage, necrosis, you know. It could also be, ah, Amnesia in response to emotional trauma, which Mum says would explain why I lost everything about who I was but have no trouble with schoolwork.  
Some memory might come back. **shrugs**   
I’m not in any great hurry.

The curse? What curse? 

Oh, that!

Mum fixed that for me. 

Wow! There’s no need to get -that- excited, it took Mum twenty minutes or so to work out what to do, all I had to do is choose.

What? Nah, Mum has seen weirder stuff in her time, Like, there is this lady called Mihoshi who....

Well, I’m sure if you ask Mum nicely, she’ll make you up some of her...er, I can’t remember what she called it, it had to do with quantum fluctuation levels and the Heisenberg principle, string theory an stuff....What do you want it for, anyway?

Now you’re being insulting, Of course I know who Heisenberg was, you don’t have a Mum like mine and not know these things. Just ‘cos I don’t know who - I - was, doesn’t mean I don’t know anything else.

Yeah, straight A’s so what? Look , I gotta go and...

Pardon me? 

Why would I wanna come back with you? I only met you this morning.

You What? My -REAL- family? This -is- my real family, thank you very much!

Nope. I don’t wanna go with you.

Because I ‘aint stupid thats why.  
I ‘aint going back to where they try to kill me, I don’t wanna end up dead!

**sigh**

Look, I told you, I don’t wanna go with you, why should I ?  
I have a loving family, friends here and at school, -why- would I want to leave?

Look, if I really wanted to know, I’d just ask Tsun....

HEY! Watch it! you’re stronger than you know, mister, I don’t wanna fight you!  
You -challenge- me? Look, just leave me alone...

Coward? Don’t make me laugh, you’re three times my weight and a good foot taller, I keep tellin’ ya, I ‘AINT STUPID! All you’re doin’ is giving me a headache and I’ve had enough of them to last three lifetimes (Idiot). 

Look, I don’t know what your problem is, but you’re being a bore....

Ooooh! Dizzy! What ya hit me for? you’re worse than....than...... I feel sick....Leggo of my hair!

Let GO of ME !   
Ahhh! (it’s like kicking rock!)  
I said, LET GO!   
PUT ME DOWN!

** Crack of thunder and smell of ozone **

Thanks Big Sis...  
Yeah, I’ll be okay. Just a bit shaken, thats all.   
I’ll get Mum to check out my face, like you suggest.

What a Jerk! 

I don’t know, Ayeka. He started yelling something about not being a pig, someone named Akane and someone called Nodoka, and how because of me, they’d seen Hell and to “Prepare to die.” Perhaps he’s a bit unstable...shame, he seemed sorta cute, especially those little fangs...

 

Yeah, I told him that , but he didn’t seem to want to listen.  
I’m not Saotome Ranma, whoever she is. ( and she’s got a strange friend, too.)  
Funny name for a girl anyway.

Yeah, I’ve got a -baaad- feeling about this too.


End file.
